


What could be (or the kids AU no one asked for)

by LittleWolf95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, The first rebellion won
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: What if the first Rebellion had been successful in defeating the horde? What would have became of the children who would have had to fight one day otherwise?While trying to locate any missing family of the children rescued from the fright zone Angella tries to do the best for 5hese kids, even if it does drive her insane in the process.





	1. The decision

Angella sometimes wondered what she was thinking, keeping all the children that they had found inside the Fright zone's walls in the palace, after all, Glimmer was enough of a handful without the extra encouragement.

 

However, even in moments where she was listening to the cook complain about stolen pastries (or even the fact that she had found dead rats decaying in a potted plant in one corner of the throne room) she couldn't make herself regret the choice.

  
  


Not after everything that they had been through (and although they wouldn't talk about it, Angella could assume that even before the fear of invading troops...they hadn't had it easy)

Besides, someone had to try to find their original families, or some relatives. 

  
  


They deserved more than what the horde had provided them with after all.

 

But was that really the best decision? She couldn't help but wonder as she watched them cower before her whenever she so much as entered a room.

 

Surely she wasn't that intimidating? Spinnerella and Netossa had been around her since they were small after all and they had never been wary of her. 

 

Sighing the queen stretched out her wings and glanced up at the moonlight filled sky.

 

Only time would tell what would become of her decision and she could just trust she had made the best one.

  
  



	2. Assault

That first night, was hectic as everyone in the castle of Brightmoon could recall. After all? Five very close, scared to death kids in a place they deemed dangerous? What could go wrong?

 

Angella admittingly hadn't thought that far.

 

«______★_____»

  


"You're Majesty! We lost the kids!"

 

Angella sighed as she glanced over at the pair 11 year olds that were waiting by the door, one seemingly out of breath while the other looked nervous about her reaction.

 

"They couldn't have gotten far. Where was the last place you saw them, Netossa?"

  
  


«______★_____»

  


_Why would the princesses want them? They were just cadets? They hadn't even seen active duty yet!_ Adora wondered as they waited inside a closet for the voices and footsteps to pass.

 

She was nervous but wasn't going to give the rebels the satisfaction of knowing that!

 

"What are we going to do now Adora? I mean, legends said that the princesses were out of control and I say a queen is way worse!" Lonnie whispered after the hall outside once again grew quiet.

  


"W–what if it's like those stories where that one princess drug off that one person and ate them?" Kyle asked, obviously nervous.

 

"We'll figure something out! I mean we're trained horde cadets! I'm sure all of us can take on one queen!" Catra responded before turning toward Adora, eyes glowing "so what's the plan?"

  


«______★_____»

  


Angella sighed as she floated along the halls. She wasn't one to usually use her wings, however if the children were inside and hiding they would be listening to footfall.

 

What she didn't expect was to hear muffled whispers and a giggle coming from inside a storage closet.

 

_Of course they didn't think to look in there...most of the guards on this floor doesn't have children._

 

Angella mused as she landed, opening the door.

 

Only to be met with a shriek and something that smelled of mildew and something floral hit her in the face, before it was pulled back and swung again.

 

This time she caught it and arched a brow at her assaulter, unable to keep the smirk off her face at the sight of a trembling, blonde seven year old glaring at her.

 

"A mop? Really?"

 

She retorted, narrowing her eyes at them.

 

_They're terrified._

 

She recognized the wide eyes look anywhere, after all it was the same look that Glimmer got during thunderstorms.

 

_I need to choose what I do next carefully. They are just children after all._

 

"Why pray tell are you lot doing hiding away in a cupboard? Especially at this hour?"

 

She asked, only to have to flutter off the ground to dodge a swipe from the feline-like girl's claws.

 

"We won't let you eat us!"

 

The ridiculousness of the whole situation finally got to Angella and she let out a chuckle.

 

"Eat you? Why in Etheria would you think I'd eat you?"

 

_I just got attacked by two seven year olds...Who can barely stop shaking...because they think I'm some kind of cannibal? What did Hordak tell these kids?_

 

She wondered before landing once again, using the mop she had taken from Adora to block another scratch attack.

 

"There are stories! Do you honestly think people wouldn't know?"

 

Another one of the kids said.

 

"So Hordak and Shadow Weaver told stories did they? What princess was this supposed to be?"

  


The kids just turned to look at each other.

 

"What does it matter? You're our enemy!"

 

The cat—or rather—kitten tried to attack again, only to be blinded by a sudden flash of magic coming from Angella's wing (which had been near her face)

 

"Ow! Just like a princess to play dirty! You blinded me!" 

 

Angella wanted to roll her eyes at the dynamics.

 

"No, I didn't. Open your eyes and you will find you may see spots but your vision is fine." She said before sighing

"if I agree to have a peaceful negotiation with you first thing after breakfast tomorrow will you five go back to bed?"

 

The five began to whisper amongst themselves, debating their options before the blonde girl turned toward her again.

 

"Fine but no funny business."

 

Angella had to bite back a smile.

 

"No, of course not."

 

  
  



	3. Just curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older horde cadets talk decisions while the younger have their own agenda.... especially catra

"I heard that we're being split into groups on a voluntary basis. Who do they think they're playing?" Octavia commented as she and some of her team sat around inside a room, listening to the strange sounds that seemed to surround the outside of the Brightmoon palace.

 

"I think Salineas wouldn't be that bad actually."

 

The octopus like creature that sat on the bed commented, earning an arched brow from Octavia.

 

"What are you talking about Cirrus? There is no way any of this will actually be enjoyable!" 

  
  


When the door opened they all were on their feet, turning to glare at the door—only to find Adora standing there.

 

"What are you doing in here, shrimp? Thought you would be with fluff ball in the room across the hall."

 

Octavia stated, earning a glare from the blue eyed girl.

 

"Shut up, slime face! Now what are you talking about, splitting into groups?" 

  
  


Octavia had to hand it to her, the kid at least had spunk.

 

"Some of the other kingdoms have offered us spots if we want to not stay in Bright Moon. Cirrus is thinking about going to Salineas." Octavia retorted, pointing toward the former cadet in question, earning a wide eyed look.

 

"You can't! I mean this is obviously a tactic to weaken us!" 

 

Adora exclaimed, earning a scoff from the older kids.

 

"Yeah well...This place is too dry! At least the Fright Zone had that special shower gel!" Cirrus said, crossing two pairs their tentacles over their chest.

  
  
  
  


«_____★_____»

  
  


Catra couldn't sleep. Everything was too new, too quiet (even if she could still hear the heart beats of her teammates) there was no dull, Mechanical churning of turbines nor the sound of security bots.

 

There were only an occasional passing, hushed conversation as guards made their rounds.

 

Adora and the others were asleep as well and she knew from experience that if she woke them, she would (in the best case scenario) would end up having a pillow lobbed in her face.

  
  
  


smirked to herself as she crawled through the vents of the castle, ears tuning in on every his conversation that drifted from the halls beneath her. Pausing over one vent she listened to a pair of voices coming from beneath her.

 

"I can't believe you'll be twelve in a few days! What do you want for your birthday because I am definitely getting you something!"

 

"You know you don't have to!"

 

"It's your birthday! Of course I have to!"

 

_ Birthday? What exactly is the big deal about the day of your birth? I mean in the fright zone it was what the higher ups went by to figure out which training squad to put you in but it didn't mean nothing but you were closer to see active duty. Why would she want to give her something on her birthday? _

 

She thought as she peered through the vent.

 

The room looked similar to the one that she had found herself sleeping in with the others (even if her and Kyle were the only ones who used the bed)

  
  


_ Princesses are so weird. _

 

She thought before she got an idea.

 

_ These people can't be more dangerous than Shadow Weaver! I mean it took a whole lot of 'em just to win the war. _

 

She thought before giggling to herself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I gave the name Cirrus to the thing that was a big mound of tentacles.....
> 
> Cirrus basically is a word used in zoology to describe barnacle appendages


End file.
